


A Home for the Holidays

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Series: Holidays with the Solos [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, Eating off each other, F/M, Fluff, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Under the table fingering, Valentine's Day, under the table handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Enjoy the holidays with Ben and Rey (and Nova).Up first: Valentine's Day!





	A Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiii!!!
> 
> We hope you're excited for MORE holiday's with Ben and Rey and little Nova, too!!! First up, Valentine's!

 

* * *

 

Bazine liked to make February 14th _a thing._ It was all about getting the best table at the most exclusive restaurant wearing the most expensive diamonds and wearing the most impractical little black dress to show the world how hot she was. Ben knew it shouldn't have taken him so many years to realize his blind trust that she was actually going to the restroom to freshen up was being so violently betrayed, but at least he eventually learned. Better late than ever, he supposed.

But it was what he was used to, so that first year, Ben and Rey dressed up and got Leia and Han to watch Nova and gone out and it had been...nice. Nice, but decidedly not them. Rey had looked lovely, beautiful in a royal blue dress that clung to her gorgeous curves and sporting his promise ring and only that piece, but it just hadn't been _them_. It had felt wrong to set her in such a stuffy atmosphere, surrounded by those who judged them, _him_. He hadn't even taken Rey to a restaurant that he'd gone to with Bazine, he'd purposefully picked somewhere more lowkey, but somehow, that same judgy crowd was there, judging him for _not_ being with Bazine, as if they all didn't know. It had nearly been enough to ruin the sex they'd had that night but, well, sex with Rey never could be.

This year, though, he had a different idea. As soon as his parents picked Nova up for their own little date night (they'd promised Chuck E. Cheese) his with Rey would begin. There was to be a home cooked meal, a trip to a salsa club for dancing, and then dessert. And oh, he so badly wanted to get _straight_ to dessert. But he was a good boy and he could wait.

Besides, they hadn't taken that summer dance course _just_ to appease Nova. He really, _really_ liked dancing with Rey, and he couldn't argue about socially acceptable public grinding, especially when so elegantly framed by dance. Sure, he knew you weren't supposed to grind, that there was a respectful distance you were supposed to keep in formal dance, but he liked to add his own flavor.

He smiled as he drove home, his heart light and his body warm, despite the cold temperatures outside. The steak was marinating and the vegetables were already cut and all they had to do was cook and they'd be off. He couldn't wait.

The moment he was in the door, Rey was skipping over to greet him. She locked her arms around his neck, pulled him in for a _very_ warm welcome home kiss, and stepped back. They had a very strict no-sex-before-the-date-was-actually-over rule, and while she may want to rip his clothes off and have him bend her over the nearest counter, she wouldn’t.

“Welcome home,” she grinned, turning to head back into the kitchen.

She was wearing a crimson colored dress, the skirts ending just above her knees. When she twirled, they’d flair out a bit to show off her thighs, depending on how fast she went. It was a sleeveless little thing, donned strictly for the salsa club they’d be attending later. That, and she knew that Ben really liked her in red. Red or black, and he was an animal. Maybe she liked teasing him perhaps a bit too much.

“Hello, Rey,” he purred in response, his hands moving to hold her waist. God she was gorgeous. Everything about her was beauty, and the way the red highlighted the freckles on her cheeks and brought out the amber flecks in her eyes… “Where's, um, where's Nova?”

“In her room,” Rey smiled. “Your mom just called to let us know that they're on their way to come get her. So if you want to talk to her, you better hurry.” Lowering her voice a bit, she whispered to him, “She got a bunch of Valentine’s cards today from her class party that she wants to show you.”

He stiffened at that. Last year, Nova had been still too new to garner any little bright colored cards from anyone but the handful of girls in her class who had held an olive branch to a brand new kid. But _this_ year, he knew this year was different. She knew those kids now. She knew all of their names and met their families at school functions and had been to their houses and had them at hers and he was suddenly feeling _very much_ like a father as he realized that she very quite possibly had cards from more than just her original three friends.

“Have you seen them?” he asked, hoping for some shred of reassurance.

“I have,” Rey laughed, shaking her head. She wasn’t about to give him a hint as to what the cards said or who they were from, though.

Ben was the perfect father, even if Nova wasn’t his kid. He was always there to help when she needed it, and he loved her just as much as if they had been biologically related. He had been a little worried at first that he wasn’t doing it right, but Rey had assured him on more than one occasion that he was doing just fine. Nova loved him. It didn’t matter who her father was; he was her daddy.

He sighed. “It's time to face the music, isn't it? She's nearly seven, almost all grown up on us.”

He couldn't help but think of the age gap between her and their potential children. He hoped it wouldn't be too hard on anyone. He'd always longed for siblings and he would have welcomed them even now should his parents randomly decide to adopt. Knowing how wonderful and thoughtful Nova was, though, he was sure that she'd be the best big sister no matter what.

“Oh no, are you going to start _crying?”_ Rey gasped, scrutinizing his face a bit more closely. “I’m fairly sure you don’t have to worry about fending boys off with a stick just yet.”

“You're right, you're right. It's the _girls_ we should worry about. Or all of them, really. Our daughter will have her pick of the litter,” he smirked, turning away to definitely not suck back in what was absolutely not a tear. He wasn't some weepy soft man who got teary eyed at the thought of his daughter walking down the aisle...often.

“Oh, come on, it won’t be so bad. You know she’s got a level head on her. She knows which men are the good ones,” she smiled, slipping her hand into his.

It had been just a little over a year now since that day in the grocery store, where Nova had brought Ben and Rey together. Their lives had changed so much in that timeframe, and now, Rey wouldn’t change it for the world.

As they reached Nova’s room, Rey knocked on the door, before calling through it. “Hey, monkey? Daddy’s home.”

The door flung open, and Nova was hugging Ben tightly around the waist, squealing, “Daddy! You’re back! How was work?”

“Long and _so boring_ without my Novabeam to keep me laughing,” he replied, hugging his daughter tightly. “How was school?”

“It was good! We had our Valentine’s party today,” Nova smiled. “Seth’s mom sent cupcakes with him, so we got some of those.”

“Isn't she nice?” he replied, smiling back at her. She really did light up his whole life, her shine only made dull by that of her mother. “What flavor were they?”

“Chocolate _and_ vanilla. Although the vanilla was dyed pink, but it still tasted like vanilla,” she grinned before darting back into her room. She grabbed a shoe box from the bed and turned, holding it out. _“And_ I got all these Valentines! Look, here’s one with a puppy, and another one here from Ryan—this one is a kitten. They’re so cute!”

“Ryan and Seth, huh?” Ben asked, trying to sound lighthearted. “Daddy _bought_ you a kitten. So. Yeah.”

“Wait, what?” Rey asked, turning to look him with wide eyes. Stepping in close to him, she chastised under her breath, “Jealous, much?”

Ben blushed and turned away from her. He wasn't _jealous_ so much that he didn't want Nova already replacing him with a new guy. They'd only just gotten each other. “What else happened today, Novabeam?”

“Seth kissed me,” she blurted out in response.

If Ben had gone stiff was the idea of boys giving his little princess a Valentine, _this_ was going to send him into a coma. He looked at Rey, eyes wide. “Did he, now? On the hand or the, uh, the cheek, right?”

 _“I didn't know about that!”_ Rey cried, eyes just as wide. “Okay, _now_ you can freak out. _Where,_ Nova?!”

“Sheesh, it was just on my cheek. You guys act like it was on the mouth or something gross like you two do,” Nova huffed.

Ben sighed, relieved. A kiss on the cheek was chaste. Little kids did that all the time! It wasn't anything to panic about. Never mind that he knew that Nova thought that kisses, _any_ kisses, meant true love. Oh fuck, he was not ready for this. Why wasn't she still their five-year-old little girl? Couldn't she just stay like that forever?

“So. Is Seth your boyfriend, then?” Ben asked, fighting again for perfect nonchalance. He didn't want to upset Nova, after all. It was just the natural order of life, even if it ripped out his poor heart.  

“He's my boy _friend,_ Dad,” Nova muttered. “I don't like him like that. He's sweet, but you told me to get the best I can when I'm older. Seth smells like Cheetos all the time.”

“Oh, thank god,” Rey sighed, leaning heavily against Ben. “False alarm.”

Ben wrapped an arm around Rey and chuckled. “That's my girl, Novabeam. And make sure he remembers that he can only kiss your cheek if you say it's okay. Consent is key, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Nova smiled.

The doorbell rang a moment later, and Nova bounced. “That's Grandma and Grandpa!”

“Better not keep them waiting, then,” Rey said, slipping her arm back around Ben's torso as they all headed towards the front door.

When it opened, Nova was the first to say anything, giving out an excited “Grandma!” as she saw Leia and hurled herself into the small woman's arms.

“Easy, Nova,” Rey admonished lightly before greeting warmly, “Hey, Leia.”

 _“Mom,_ ” Leia admonished right back. “I did not labor for twenty-six hours with that oaf next to you to get called ‘Leia’ by my daughter-in-law.”

“Sorry, _Mom,”_ Rey repeated, stepping aside for them to come in. As Leia and Han both came inside, she greeted Han with a one-armed hug. “Hey, old man.”

“Hey, right back at ya, kid. How's it going? This guy keeping you busy?” he asked with a finger pointed at Ben.

Rey just laughed. “He keeps me on my toes, for sure.”

_He has to, because of the angle, sometimes. You see, when he fucks me from behind while we're both standing…_

“I hear you're all in for a night of fun?” Ben said after giving both parents a hug.

It was still a tad awkward with Han, the bitterness ran deep and strong, but, for the sake of the women in their lives, they were trying their damndest. And most of the times it was good, really and truly good. And then Han would say something snarky and Ben would go off and it was all slammed doors and raised voices. But they were trying.

“Oh yes. You know how much I love places potentially full of children's bodily fluids,” Leia sighed. She then beamed down at her granddaughter. “But I _do_ love this one, so it's a sacrifice I’m willing to make.” She smiled up at Rey now. “How are classes?”

“They're good. I'm supposed to finish them soon, actually, and then I have the big test. Which I guess isn't really all that big for anyone else, but it'll be my completion of high school reward,” Rey smiled, shrugging. They were all college graduates, and here she was, just finishing high school due to the opportunities they'd given her. Without them, she would still be considered 'uneducated’ by societal standards, even though she studied her ass off at the library with Nova when it was just them. She'd learned what she'd needed to in preparation to help with homework.

“We'll have to plan another trip!” Leia decided happily. “Wherever you want to go, our treat as a graduation present.”

Hearing the timer go off in the kitchen, Ben smirked. “And _that's_ the sound of you giving us an engagement present. Have a good night, you three.” He handed over Nova's overnight bag to Han before kneeling down and opening his arms for his daughter. “Happy Valentine's Day, Novabeam. We'll see you after school tomorrow, okay?”

Nova hugged him tight, her face buried against his shoulder. “You guys have fun, okay? Not _too_ much fun, but you know—fun. I love you, daddy.”

He kissed the side of her head. “I love you, too, Novabeam.”

Leia practically melted into Han to see her son act so sweet to his daughter. She was unendingly proud to see that he took to his role so well, hardly caring that there wasn't a single strand of DNA shared between them. Loving Rey meant loving her daughter and Ben did so in spades. Secretly, though, she suspected that the fierce love he showed the girl had a _lot_ to do with the neglect he'd suffered from his own father. Still, at least Nova benefitted.

Rey's hug to Nova was next and she leaned down to whisper in the girl's ear, “Try not to give them too hard a time, okay? I know you're good, but just be mindful.”

“Of course I will,” Nova replied, adding on another I love you before she waved and disappeared with Han and Leia out the door.

With the sound of their car pulling away, the silence in the house seemed much more pronounced than normal. Turning slowly, Rey smiled up at Ben, dancing her fingers up his chest as she moved around him to go check on the timer in the kitchen.

“It's just you and me now, Mr. Solo,” she teased.

“Now, now, _Miss Johnson_ , we are here to enjoy a home cooked meal in peace and silence. Why ever would you have that glint in those eyes of yours?” he teased right back.

“Oh, _no_ reason,” she shrugged in response, disappearing around the corner of the kitchen a moment later with a wink.

She pulled the vegetables from the oven, giving them just a moment or two to cool off a bit as she tossed the steaks in. She'd learned by now exactly how Ben liked to eat his food, which ones were his favorites, and how he liked them cooked, and she tried her best to make every meal as perfect for him as possible. He was a hard working man that deserved everything she could offer, and if that sometimes meant staying up late after work or classes to do some meal prep, then that was worth it. Especially when it made making the actual food a lot easier the next day.

Grabbing the little envelope that held the card she'd gotten for him, she waved it around the corner for him to open.

Ben smirked and followed her obvious trail, snatching the bright red envelope from her fingertips. “And what is this?” he asked, raising a playful eyebrow at her. He carefully opened it up, never one to rip into things...that weren't Rey's underwear, of course.

He read the card she'd selected with the same care he gave a business contract worth billions. She may not have written the gilded words imprinted on the card, but he knew that she meant them. It was only so easy to picture her standing at Target, reading card after card, desperate to find the right one that spoke of the depth of their particular relationship. This one did the trick nicely and he was touched she had thought that of it.

Inside, he smirked to find something that _was_ handwritten. He pulled the slip of paper out, smirking at her like a cat that caught the canary. He stepped up to her, prowling.

“ _Anything?_ ” he asked, his hands coming to grip onto her hips.

Grinning up at him, she nodded once, then reached down to gently pry his fingers from her waist. _“After_ dinner and salsa, per our agreement.”

He gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes before reaching behind his back and pulling her own card from his pocket. “Of course, Miss Johnson. As per our agreement.”

Eyebrows raised, she took the cream colored envelope and looked down at it. She still had her card from last year, stashed away in a box for future moments where she wanted to either put them into a scrapbook or just pull out whenever she felt like it. She'd written the year on the back of it, and she was only too thrilled to have more to add to her collection.

When she pulled it out, she grinned from ear to ear as she read it. It detailed his eternal love for her, how his heart had been destined for hers. Overall, it was very sappy and romantic, and as she pulled it to her chest, she beamed up at him, her face bright as she giggled.

“Thank you, Ben,” she whispered, leaning up on her toes to kiss him. She could at least do that. Until they had to part for getting too heated like they always did.

“That's part one,” he said as they parted. He moved into the formal dining room, straightening the red table runner and lighting the candles. He'd thought ahead and set the room up last night, same as they'd prepped the steaks and the veggies. In some things, they planned meticulously. Others, it was a wonder they got things done at all. He liked the balance.

“Part one? You mean there’s more than a wonderful card that proclaims your love for me? More than a dinner at home, and a date night out?” she asked as she leaned one hip against the counter.

“Miss Johnson, when have you ever known me to do things in half measures?” he replied.

She dipped her head in acknowledgement, smirking softly as she said, “I suppose that's true. My daddy is exceptionally thorough in _all_ things."

“You bet that pert little ass he is,” he said. He came behind her, taking a hefty handful of said body part. “You look so fucking hot in red, sweetheart. I just want to lift this cute skirt of yours up and shove my cock so far into the sweet cunt of yours, your feet won't even touch the ground.”

Looking over her shoulder at him, she whispered, “You keep talking like that and we may not even make it past salsa.” She shifted her hips back for just a moment, grinding into his crotch before smirking and going to check on the steaks.

He groaned at the lack of contact. “Oh sweetheart, just _wait_ until you see what I've prepared for dessert.”

“I’m sure whatever it is, it will be perfect. Just like you. Now sit your sexy butt down at the table so we can eat,” she instructed, pointing one slender finger to his chair at the head of the table.

He smirked and obeyed, settling in his usual seat. He loved family meals, loved to hear Nova's excited chatter about her day and watch the way Rey was with her daughter— _their_ daughter. But sometimes it nicew to be just them. Sometimes, it was definitely daddy and mommy time.

“I hope you remembered all your dance moves,” he teased her.

“Are you kidding? As soon as you mentioned dancing, I made sure to brush up. Wouldn’t want to look like a fool next to the man that can do literally anything,” she laughed, plating up their dishes. Turning the oven off, she made her way over to her spot adjacent to his, and placed the plate before him. Taking her own chair, her knee brushing against his under the table, she shot him a sly look.

From here until they made it to dessert, it was just going to be a bunch of teasing each other, getting the other ready for what was about to come. Or rather, _who_ was about to come. Even though they had made a pact to at least make it past their dinner date and dancing, she wouldn’t mind some heavy foreplay beforehand. And with salsa, she thoroughly planned to amp him up as much as possible. There was something special about seeing Ben unhinged, raw with lust and power, and after she’d began to learn more about the equipment in his room, she’d been open to letting him use more and more on her.

One of her favorite things was the ankle cuff set that she had come across during one session when he’d told her to pick something out that she wanted to try. The cuffs went around her ankles and had two extra pieces that would hook around her wrists, forcing her to bend over to present herself to him. She’d had to trust his hold on her hips as he’d slammed into her over and over again to keep her from falling. The angle had put him so much deeper, and being bent over like that had forced some blood towards her head, heightening her pleasure. She’d come to find out that she really, _really_ liked spanking, too. And choking. Pretty much anything with Ben was an A+ in her book.

She was really looking forward to whatever he had planned when they got back, that was for sure.

Ben nudged his knee back against hers. Unfortunately, eating steak was, at least temporarily, a two-handed job, so he had to be good. For now.

“A toast: to the love of my life and my future wife. May our everyday feel like Valentine's,” Ben proposed, holding his wine glass aloft.

“Every day already does,” she smiled as she lifted her own glass in agreeance. “To you, Ben. My future husband and the moon to my stars. I love you, now and always.”

He smiled and clinked their glasses, taking a generous sip before beginning to cut into his steak. Because that was the two-handed portion of this meal, after all. Once his steak was cut up, he had one whole hand free to do whatever it felt like. And _oh,_ it felt like.

“I got an email from the venue today. They sent over some images from past ceremonies to see how we can best maximize the space. I got it just as I was leaving the office, so I'll need to forward it along to you,” he began conversationally. Nothing suspicious here. Just a man, cutting up his steak _quickly_.

Rey was similarly cutting up her own food, glancing up at him as he spoke. “I'll definitely look, but you know I don't need anything big. I'm fine with just a courthouse wedding, but if you _insist_ on a venue, I guess we should probably start thinking about color schemes and whatnot. Did you have anything in mind?”

“Well, I know what my favorite color is, and your favorite color is, but we should probably avoid a Superman looking wedding,” he teased. Almost done. “We can do any colors you'd like. It will be late summer but don't let that limit you, we can do soft or loud or a rainbow, it doesn't matter. I just want it to be what you want.” _Last chunk._

“What if we go for a nontraditional look? Maybe lilac with some hints of black thrown in? I don't really have an eye for color, but I'm sure the planner can make something work with that,” she shrugged, taking her first bite. God, it had been such a good idea to let the steak marinate overnight, and now it was soft and buttery, falling apart on her tongue. Ben's seasoning was literally the best.

“That sounds beautiful. And Nova would look so pretty in a lilac dress,” he praised. Setting his cutlery aside quietly, he took another sip of wine. “And I'm sure the boys would agree that it's a good color scheme. Simple and understated. Not at all like you, but you don't need much enhancement.”

Even after a year, Ben still managed to render her speechless, his compliments warming her up from the inside out. She was so happy that he continually found her appealing, that each time they had sex, it felt like a new experience in some way. He always took care of her, just as she tried to do for him, lavishing praises against each other's skin. Even in their most mundane moments, where they were cuddled up on the couch, or reading their favorite novels side by side in bed, it was never dull.

She could feel, deep in her bones, that this was a forever kind of love, and she tried to make each little moment count.

“Only to you, maybe,” she replied with a soft, adoring smile. “I'm thinking next year, we go ice skating or something. Actually, nevermind. Bad idea.” She bit her lip and looked down, poking her food a moment.

He smirked at her. _Perfect in_. He placed one warm palm on her knee, giving her a warm squeeze. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong,” she said, looking up to meet his eyes. “I was just thinking that...maybe we'd be expecting something by this time next year. A pregnant lady on ice skates isn't exactly the safest idea.”

The hand on her knee moved up, his heart and his body immediately leaping at that. “You...you want to...soon?”

Sliding her eyes down to look at the hand on her leg, she lifted them slowly back up to his face. “Yeah, I do. If you want to. I'm thinking after the wedding is when we really start trying.”

“Of course I do. I want to the moment you want to. God, Rey, I—” he pressed his lips to hers in an eager kiss, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks. He could tease her under the table later. For now, he wanted to kiss her.

She kissed him back with just as much eagerness, smiling against his mouth that he was so happy. Making Ben happy was one of the best feelings she'd ever experienced, and she was so excited to stop her birth control and give him the kids of his own he always wanted. Part of her worried a little bit about Nova, but she knew that Ben wouldn't forget her. He was just so amazing that way, so perfect with their daughter.

Pulling away for a little bit of air, she rubbed the tip of her nose against his and asked, “I take it you're excited?”

“Oh sweetheart, I am _always_ excited for you. If you happened to reach under this table…” he trailed off with a suggestive eyebrow lift.

He buried deep, _deep_ down that that was a move straight out of his father's book. Nope, not the time to think of that or him.

Rolling her eyes, she gave him an exasperated look as she reached down as he’d hinted, trailing her hand up his firm thigh until she reached her prize. Yep, there he was, hard as a rock through his pants. Quirking her own eyebrow back at him, she trailed her fingers lightly up and down the front. She could feel every little twitch, and she smirked knowingly at him.

“Are you even going to last until later? I hear an erection lasting longer than four hours requires medical treatment,” she murmured, using her free hand to take another bite of food.

Completely unperturbed, he slid his hand up to the inside of her thigh and smiled back just as knowingly. “When you're not wearing any underwear, it's easy to get hard again and again and again. Very naughty, Miss Johnson.”

“I have to keep you interested _somehow_ , Daddy,” she teased, moving her hand over to palm at him more thoroughly.

Yes, Ben enjoyed family dinners where Nova chattered at them and they got to be parents, but he _really_ enjoyed Rey-and-Ben dinners where they did their damndest to get each off beneath the table. All par for the course in the Solo family household. He never liked these chairs, anyway.

Sliding his finger through her dripping folds, he smirked confidently. “I am _always_ interested in you, Kitten. Who else but you can make me this hard?”

Biting back a soft moan, she worked hastily to catch up, working the button and zipper on his pants free so that she could slip her hand inside. Somehow, she wasn’t surprised to feel that he wasn’t wearing any boxers underneath. He’d prepared accordingly, the same as her, knowing that he’d be getting some action later. She loved that he was just as devious as she was in the bedroom department. They were truly fantastic for each other, and she loved that she was able to help him satisfy his needs for more dominant tendencies in the bedroom.

Wrapping her fingers around his hot length, she gave him a soft little tug as she chewed. Swallowing it down, she said, “Either we break our rule right here, or we call it a truce right now.”

“You know I hate to lose,” he said around the groan in his throat. He slipped a finger inside, pumping once, twice, before adding a second. “Unless you need to. I am more than happy to oblige you breaking the truce.”

“You’re—you’re _cheating!”_ she gasped, squirming slightly in her seat as her legs fell open a bit more for him. “We had a—a deal, Ben!” Gritting her teeth to help focus herself, she gave him a rough squeeze in warning to the head of his cock.

With a final groan, he pulled his fingers from her, making a show of examining her arousal in the candlelight. “I haven't the faintest idea what you mean, my love,” he murmured before sealing his lips over the digits and moaning appreciatively. “I _do_ love an early taste of dessert, though. So sweet, just for me.”

Glowering at him, no real menace in it, she withdrew her hand from him and licked her own fingers in response, lapping up the little bit of fluid she’d collected from him. “You know,” she said in between licks, “you’re such a tease, and one day it’s going to come back to bite you in the ass. You edge me all the time—one day you’re going to get your due, Mr. Solo.”

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I'm counting on it, sweetheart.”

Ben washed the dishes while Rey dried, and together they put them away.

He smiled as he thought of what he had in store for them for the evening. Dancing was going to be fun and he was honestly looking forward to it, but the rest of the night, as soon as they got home…oh, he was so very excited that Nova was over at her grandparents.

 

* * *

 

The club wasn't far from home, just fifteen minutes into the city, and they chatted about their day as they drove. Rey had some of her favorite customers and got good tips. Ben’s business was thriving and his employee satisfaction levels were still on a steady climb. It felt good to know that his business life mirrored his personal.

“God, I almost forgot. It's funny you should mention a baby for next year, because they want to open another branch. Apparently our Canadian customers are on an incline and we need to react quickly and get something going so they have that personal touch we get recommended for,” Ben said as they neared the valet.

“So...what does that mean for us?” Rey asked, looking over at him. “Are we going to have to relocate to Canada, or…?”

She looked around outside again, seeing a bunch of other couples that apparently had had the same idea of doing something _fun,_ rather than something expected. This would be their first time dancing out in public like this instead of in a class with an instructor dedicated only to them, and she hoped they did well. There was nothing quite like saying you could dance and then making a fool of yourself because you weren’t as cool as you thought.

“Just a few weekend trips to make sure it gets set up well, nothing major,” he shrugged simply. “I always check on new expansions throughout their building and opening cycles. In fact, I need to go on a few trips here soon to check on the offshore offices, if you want to come? They're admittingly very boring, lots of meetings and charts and shit, but I'll miss you in those evenings by myself. Maybe we can explore nightlife in other countries.” And then, as he prepared to get out to let the valet take over, he added, “And so I can fuck you publically in a few new places.”

“Benjamin Solo, I am positively _aghast_ at your behavior,” Rey said as she got out, clutching her metaphorical pearls. It was all in good fun, of course. They both knew about every single place they’d had fun in, from restaurant bathrooms to public parks, and there was even that one time in an old sketchy alley. Rey’s favorite, though, was that time they were in England and she managed to _somehow_ get Ben to fuck her in the back of a moving taxi.

Closing the door behind her, she waited for him to come around so that she could loop her arm through his to show her jesting. Leaning up, she even planted a big kiss on his cheek, leaving an imprint of red lipstick on his skin. “That sounds like a perfect idea, Daddy. We’ll have to leave Nova with your parents so she doesn’t miss any school.”

“Not until _you_ finish school first, Kitten. You have to be a good girl and obtain a stupid piece of paper that says you're as brilliant as I know you are,” he smirked.

He gave a small wave to the bouncer, who nodded once and let them immediately in. Being rich definitely had its perks, especially the one where he owned pieces of clubs, just like this one. He would have to sit down with Rey and show her every contract, every last business he owned even a brick of, just in case something were to happen to him. She was his beneficiary, of course. She and Nova and any future kids he had with Rey. And Jax, of course. He couldn't forget his first son.

Huffing loudly as they entered into the club, Rey said, “Yeah, well, luckily I’m almost done. I’m already ahead in my coursework, and I’ve gotten all of the projects done so far.”

The scene before them was...alive with sound and color, some wonderful music playing that people were already enjoying. Some had already gotten into the alcohol, and their laughs could be heard here and there, loud cackles as someone tripped or stumbled, roaring laughter when their dance partner purposely made themselves look like a goof. It was wonderful. There were string lights hanging over the dance floor, the only other source of lights being candles set on tables in a section above, where people could look down and watch others move and sway to the beat.

Feeling adrenaline flood through her veins, she looked up at Ben, who looked picture perfect as usual. His hair was perfectly styled, and she made a mental note to thoroughly muss that up while they were dancing. Honestly, he looked like some sort of sex god, as usual. Dressed all in black, with a black shirt and matching pants, she knew that her own red dress would compliment him nicely. She was even wearing some heels to look the part, and she’d made sure to practice while wearing them, just to make sure she didn’t twist her ankle. Plus, she knew he liked the look of heels on her. Sometimes, just heels and _only_ heels.

It was a little warm in here, but she didn’t mind—it added to the feeling of inclusion, of it being an intimate thing they were about to do together. In some ways, this was more intimate than sex, a closeness achieved by anticipating your partner’s next moves, by feeling them close to you, but not quite inside.

Placing a hand on the small of her back, Ben led her through the crowd, heading towards the VIP section. They'd receive bottle service, of course, with a hostess dedicated to their happiness. Not that Ben planned on being at their table much. He wanted to be on the floor with Rey, he wanted to put his hands on her hips and feel her swivel and grind. He was _so glad_ Nova had insisted they take a class.

“Mr. and Mrs. Solo, we took the liberty and preparing your favorites,” the hostess smiled as she gestured to the secluded table.

“Thank you, Miss Connix,” Ben replied, slipping her the first of her tips. He grabbed his bourbon and handed Rey her margarita, nodding a brief toast to her before taking a sip.

Grinning happily, she took a sip of her own, savoring the saltiness on the rim of the glass. God, it was so fucking good, the little bit of tequila just enough to make her feel warm and a bit more confident. She sat there until she had finished the drink, eyes tracing over her lovely fiance’s face. As she set the glass aside, she stood and offered him her hand.

“May I have this dance?” she asked playfully.

He accepted her hand and allowed her to pull him out and into the crowd. He knew, as they moved into the sea of undulating bodies, that he'd follow her anywhere. As long as she was there, he'd happily go. He couldn't believe he'd been so blessed as to find a love like this.

They blended easily into the tempo of the song, doing their best to remember moves they'd been taught. There were couples around them who very clearly had experience, standing with a perfect stance and moving around the floor in what was clearly a well choreographed routine. And then there were the others who were just grinding, the girl straddling her guy's thigh, just shy of fucking on the dance floor.

Ben was sure they could figure that one out if they wanted to…

He spun her out and pulled her back in, right up against his chest as they moved around their little section of the floor. Her arm wound around his shoulder, his on her waist, while their clasped hands went up in the air. They stepped forward and backward, gazing into each other’s eyes with bright smiles as they moved in synchrony. It was different than a waltz, faster in pace, more urgent feeling, yet making them feel just as close.

She hadn’t had this much fun in a while, and she was relieved to be able to share it with Ben. He was the love of her life, and as he straightened a bit, she spun around so that her back was pressed to his chest, her hips wiggling as she shimmied her way down the front of his body and then rose back up to hook one arm around his neck. She tilted her head back, lips ghosting over his jaw. It was all too easy to forget about everyone around them with his hands on her waist, his breath hot against her ear.

“We could do it. Your skirt is long enough. No one would even know,” he murmured as he gazed down at her, his hands hungry as they gripped her, slid over her.

Smirking slightly, half lost as she was in a daze of moving her body to the rhythm, she glanced up at him as she moved back down again, rubbing her ass up against him. “Is that what you want, Daddy? Do you really want to fuck me right here on the dance floor in front of _everyone?”_ she breathed, turning lust-blown eyes up to him.

“You fucking _know_ I do,” he growled. The grip on her hips turned nearly bruising as he held her against his aching cock, grinding purposefully into her. “But what do _you_ want, Kitten?”

She’d been getting more and more turned on the more she’d moved against him, the alcohol working well to help spurn her on even more. She was drenched, and her body was hot, and she felt so, so, _so_ empty. She could feel him, hard and needy at her back, and she wanted it so badly. Somewhere, there was a little voice in the back of her head saying no, don’t do this in public, but she couldn’t care.

“Do it,” she whispered, rolling her hips back against him.

“Do what, baby? What do you want me to do?” he asked, his hands pulling her skirt up her thighs and then dropping it back down, letting the soft fabric tease her heated flesh.

Leaning back to wrap her arm around his neck again, she pulled him down so that she could whisper into his ear, her voice already a bit breathless, “Fuck me right here, Daddy. Fuck our deal—I just want you. _Now.”_

The hips on her hips quickly spun her around in a move that could have looked like it belonged in a dance. He held onto her hip while his other hand moved down to her right thigh, dragging slowly down the back down until he gripped her just above her knee, lifting the bent appendage up around his hips. He lunged them, even as the hand on her hip moved beneath her skirt to check how ready she was.

“Very naughty, Kitten. So wet out here in public,” he chastised, hardly caring to keep his voice down. The music was loud and everyone else around them was focused completely on their partners. No one would see them.

It was almost a pity. The world deserved to see how beautiful she looked when she came apart for him, if only to remind them that she was _only_ his.

She moaned, low and earnest as she felt his fingers against her sensitive skin. If he edged her right here and now, she was going to lose her fucking mind, and she could only hope and pray that he would be merciful and either hold off on foreplay entirely until they were home, or that he would start and not finish until she had.

“Just for you—it’s what you do to me,” she whispered brokenly as she looked up into his liquid amber eyes. “I need you so badly, Ben. _Please.”_

He moved his other hand down to grasp her other leg and bring it up around his other hip, dipping her back in a sweeping motion. When he snapped her upper body back up, he smirked at her. “Undo my belt, Kitten.”

Dropping her hands down between them in an instant, she clawed the belt free, loosening it to hang open before she lowered her hands down to the button and zipper. She paused there, eyes flickering up to him to make sure it was okay to continue.

“Pull it out if you want it,” he instructed her darkly. He continued to move in well-practiced steps. Anyone who wasn't looking any further than his waist would assume Rey's feet were on the ground, that this dance was close but still publicly acceptable.

Making sure that her dress provided some coverage from any nosy eyes, she reached down into his pants, wrapped her fingers around his cock, and as she held his eyes, pulled him out into the open. He was hot and throbbing in her palm, her mouth parting in eager anticipation. With her arm between them, she was so grateful he was able to support her weight as though it was nothing. She tried her best to maneuver him towards her sopping entrance, and she ended up having to shift her hips just a bit to make contact. At the first press of him against her, she bit her lip, nearly hard enough to draw blood. He was always so fucking ready, his libido impressive just by itself, but knowing the equipment he was working with...well, Rey was more than ready for it.

He groaned to feel his head brush against her entrance. “That's it, sweetheart. Are you ready to ride your Daddy? Out here, where everyone can see you?”

He spun them to keep up the illusion, one hand at the small of her back. He dipped her back again, this time moving to adjust her hips so that they were aligned up right. He felt himself slip inside her entrance and he had to bite his lip to swallow his moan. Fuck, she was incredible. He would never, in a million years, tire of feeling her wet heat wrap around him. He didn't care that they broke the pact; this was just _really_ thorough foreplay.

As he pulled her back up again, she pressed her forehead to his, their breaths mingling in the scant space between them. He always stretched her out just right, filling her so full that it was hard to tell where she ended and he began. Moaning softly, she nodded in response to his question. She was definitely ready to ride him right here, right now, with the entire building able to see.

She wrapped her legs more tightly around him, getting a better hold as she lifted herself up a bit. Feeling him slipping back out until just the tip was still inside, she held it for a long moment before dropping her hips back down against him, sheathing him inside of her again.

Her gasp was a bit louder this time, and she kept repeating the process as he moved them around, alternating depths and patterns so that it wasn't too predictable on his end.

“Oh _Ben,”_ she sighed happily as he dipped her back down again.

“That's it, baby. That's it,” he purred, manipulating their bodies for maximum pleasure and maximum stealth. Not that he'd get in too much trouble, being a partial owner, but still, it was rather rude to the other patrons. Were someone to complain, he'd want to make it up to them. However, a glance to the left and the right told him that they really were in their own bubble.

He held her tight and thrusted into her at a steady pace, glad his thighs could handle both of their weight and the movement. It was easier with her propped against a wall, but only just so. She was never any hardship. She was limber and lithe and light, and just so fucking _tight._ _Fuck._

Pulling herself back up, she locked her arms around his neck, the fingers on both hands curling into his long, soft hair. Kissing along his neck, she found a spot just under his ear and latched her mouth over it, sucking hard and deep. She ground herself down further into him, stimulating her clit right against his pelvis. Her eyes closed in bliss, another moan falling from her throat to vibrate along his skin.

“Come for me, Daddy,” she breathed. “Come in me right now so that when you set me down, I feel it dripping down my thighs right here in front of everyone. Show them who my Daddy is, Ben.”

“Now until you do first. You know the rules, Kitten. My girl always—comes— _first_ ,” he commanded, thrusting extra hard to accentuate each word. It was his right as a partner, after all. He couldn't be one of those asshole guys who just did it for their own pleasure, the orgasm of their partner somewhere well below secondary. He was raised to be a gentleman.

“Almost— _almost_ there,” she panted against his skin, running her tongue along his throat to collect any sweat. This was so filthy and depraved, what they were doing. They weren't supposed to be fucking in an _extremely_ public place like this, yet the knowledge of what they were doing was somehow heightening her pleasure. It was the thrill of potentially being caught, of having someone know beyond a shadow of a doubt, what they were doing. Grinding herself further against him, seeking more friction, she whined softly into his neck. “I'm close, so close. God, you're so fucking _big—_ filling me up so good. _So_ good.”

“That's it, baby, that's it. Just a little— _fuck—_ c'mon baby, come,” he growled. Distantly he was aware that the music was swelling and the dancers were moving and somehow, by some _miracle_ , he was still moving them but it was all buried so deep...just like he was inside her. He was going to come any moment now, he just needed her to first, he needed it, needed it—!

He was pretty sure he was going to die, although whether it was from not coming or how much he _did_ come when her pussy finally clamped down, he wasn't sure. Either way, he was still standing there, breathless, using whatever neurons remained in his head to hold her up and sway them gently. He kissed her head, her face, murmuring soft words of love and praise. Well _fuck_.

Giving a breathless little laugh as she clung weakly to him, she ran her hands through his hair in a loving gesture. “Can you take us to the nearest bathroom before your cock dies?” she asked, smirking as she hid even more of a giggle. If they could get to a bathroom before he slipped out of her body, it would make cleanup so much easier.

He nodded. “Thank god I had a hand in this layout.” Because, as with any good VIP area, there was also a VIP bathroom, which he belatedly realized meant that they could have just fucked there. But that wouldn't have been as fun as _this_ had been, so he had no regrets.

In a few quick strides, they were up and into the very clean and very private bathroom, and he set her down gently on the floor before a stall, waiting to make sure she was stable before going into his own. He couldn't help it, no matter what he did with Rey, he was still weird about her seeing him pee.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I'm _more_ than okay,” she replied as she did her business and cleaned up. She was loathe to wipe away his come, but they _were_ in public, and while it may have sounded great in the moment, that stuff was sticky when it dried and she didn't necessarily want to feel her thighs stuck together.

Coming out of the stall, she waited for him with one hip leaning against the counter, a dreamy, dazed little smile on her face. “Are _you_ okay? You didn't strain your back, did you?”

“I'm not _that_ old,” he scoffed with a smirk. He washed his hands and then looked down at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “That was a nice appetizer, but I'm still looking forward to dessert.”

“Oh, me too. Me, _too,”_ she smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly. “Also, that was incredibly hot, and quite possibly my new favorite public escapade.”

He kissed her back with her same softness. “Let's finish our dance, Miss Johnson.”

Taking his hand, she led him back out to the dance floor, both of them feeling a bit better after having a good orgasm. Maybe now they'd be able to dance like normal, civilized adults, rather than two ravenous creatures that couldn't keep their paws off each other. Their dance this time was a bit slower despite the music, with them swaying back and forth, still locked in their own little bubble of happiness and contentment.

“I love you so much, Ben,” she whispered against his chest, her arms wrapped around his body.

He held her tight, his heart feeling light and his body sated. For now, of course. He'd be ready for more later, but for now, he was happy and so fulfilled.

“I love you, too, Rey. More than anyone, ever. Hell, I think you even beat Jax,” he replied. Despite his sarcasm, he meant that. He thought that cat would be the last creature he ever loved again after Bazine, but Rey and Nova had come barreling into his life and changed it all.

“You’d better not let him know that. I think his poor ego would never accept it,” Rey laughed as they swayed back and forth. She closed her eyes, breathing him in. She was so content, her heart still beating faster whenever she thought about him. Deep down, she knew that no matter how old they got, their relationship would never feel dull.

 

* * *

 

Time seemed to pass by in a blur after that, where they took a brief respite to go get another drink and rest up. She’d sat on his lap that time, one arm around his shoulders as she sipped at her second margarita while he downed another bourbon. It was nice, to be able to do adult things without worrying about children, to get some quality alone time, and she couldn’t wait for the rest of their alone time together.

All too soon though, it was time to get back home. Not that they didn’t have all night to do whatever they wanted, but already, they were both starting to feel that same spark again, that eagerness to see what there was to come.

On the drive home, they held hands, listening to some cheesy music from a singer proclaiming their love to some unknown girl. Rey had a happy little smile on her face, so grateful as she was that they were able to spend this time together. Not that they weren’t able to do it nearly any other night or anything, as Leia and Han were only too happy to watch Nova whenever the chance arose.

“I just need a minute to get everything set up. Do you mind waiting downstairs?” Ben asked as they pulled into the garage.

He'd set everything up in the Red Room this morning before work, but he needed to move it all over to their bedroom. He loved Rey and he loved exploring her curiosities in that wonderful room, but tonight was about romance…

And apparently fucking on a public dance floor. But, also romance.

“I can wait, or I can help,” she replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before she let go. “It doesn't need to be a surprise, you know. I had a great time tonight so far.”

He shook his head. “No. You helped with dinner, you don't need to help with part two of your present.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I'll come get you, okay? It won't take long.”

“All right, _fine,”_ she pouted, following him back into the house. Plopping herself down on the sofa to wait, she tapped her fingers against her leg, wondering what on Earth he had up his sleeve. The dancing had been _wonderful,_ and the sex had been even better, as scandalous as it had been. Maybe they should look into possibly doing online videos or something to satisfy their exhibition kink?

Meanwhile, Ben was busy rushing around upstairs, not wanting her to wait long. He moved the materials into the bedroom, spreading out the loose rose petals, setting up the bouquets in their vases around the room, each next to their present. He _may_ have gone a tiny bit overboard, but considering the fact that his most recent present was an engagement ring, he had a feeling she wouldn't much mind. She had committed to a life of being spoiled, her, Nova, and any other offspring. She would just have to live with it.

When finally the dessert was laid out, he rolled up his shirt sleeves and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, giving his hair a quick tousle. Shoes and socks off, he descended the stairs, half excited and half nervous. He _really_ hoped she liked his presents, and their dessert. He was really _really_ looking forward to dessert.

“Alright, sweetheart, I'm ready for you,” he informed her in a low voice when he reached the living room.

Raising her eyebrows at his more relaxed appearance, she stood from the sofa and moved over to him. “Are _you_ dessert? Because I’d really like to take a bite out of you,” she replied softly, eyeing him up and down. God, he’d rolled up his shirt sleeves. Just...unf. Fuck, it was so hot.

Following him up the stairs, she admired his ass, thinking back to how many times she’d wanted to take a bite out of it. Maybe she’d get her chance tonight. Maybe. Hopefully.

As she entered the bedroom and saw the display he’d gone to the trouble to set up, she paused. Her eyes swept slowly around the room, taking in every little detail, from the rose petals to the desserts laid out for them. It touched something in her, made her want to cry to know that she had been blessed with a man like him.

“Oh, _Ben,”_ she whispered, turning to him with a giddy little smile, her eyes shining with the tears she was trying to hold back. “This is—this is _amazing!_ You did entirely too much, and I love every bit of it.” She stepped closer to him, wrapping herself around him with her cheek pressed against his chest. That was fine with her, really, because with the top couple of buttons undone, it released more of his natural scent close to her nose and she inhaled it greedily.

He held her tightly to his chest, elated that she was happy. And she hadn't even opened anything yet! She was so sweet to him, he loved her so much.

“You're worth everything I have to give and so much more. I love you, Rey,” he murmured into her hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. If only he _had_ a crown to place there. She really deserved a kingdom, people to worship and love her as he did. But he guessed being queen of their home worked, too.

He swooped her up into his arms and carried her to the first present. He'd taken care to wrap everything just so, with thick papers in burgundy and gold. He hated wrapping presents, but he'd gotten plenty of experience in his last year plus with Rey and Nova. He was actually becoming somewhat good at it.

When he set her back on her feet and handed her a little box, complete with a lovely bow, she gazed down at it for a long moment. She felt bad, because she hadn’t necessarily gotten him anything other than the card. She’d expected to do everything lowkey this year, just an exchange of cards and a wonderful night out, followed by a night _in._ Leave it to Ben to go all out and spend ungodly amounts of money on who knew what.

Still, he wouldn’t have done it if he hadn’t _wanted_ to, and as she carefully tore the paper off of the box, she decided he was entirely too good to her.

The first gift was a brand new tablet, perfect for using at school to take notes and to practice drawing, if that’s what she felt like she wanted to do. In the past year, now that she had time to expand her interests past just working and taking care of Nova, she’d discovered that she was really good at drawing, having a natural affinity for pen and paper. Ben had even mentioned perhaps getting into digital art, to be able to take commissions and such, and this tablet would undoubtedly help with that.

“Ben, this is _perfect,”_ she murmured, reading the specs on the box. Of course it was the best one on the market right now, every piece of it high-end for maximum performance.

“I'm glad you like it,” he smiled, pleased. He had researched for hours, going through consumer reports and customer reviews and combing message boards for any issues that kept popping up. He was pleased with his final decision and he hoped it worked well for her.

“I've already installed the software on your desktop in your office, as well as on your laptop,” he informed her. He had the spare room parallel to his office converted into her office last January, and gifted the desktop along with it. The laptop was a birthday present, given in tandem with Nova's learning tablet so that Rey could sit with her and expand Nova's knowledge past what the software was programmed for.

“This one next,” he said, carrying her over to the next present.

The next one was a large bag full of clothes, everything from a giant onesie pajama set with built in footies with little penguins all over it to some items selected from the same store he generally shopped at. Which meant that they were extremely expensive, as well. He'd gotten her a few dresses, a sweater, some blouses and of course, some matching shoes to go with every outfit. She'd make sure to wear them all soon to show her appreciation, but secretly, her favorite were the pajamas. He understood her well, embracing the fact that she loved her comfy clothes the most out of anything she had.

“Again, you did entirely too much, although this penguin thing is my absolute favorite. You know exactly what I like,” she grinned, pressing her lips to his as she bounced in place.

“I like to consider myself a Rey expert,” he smirked. He had enjoyed helping Rey express herself through clothing, loved pampering her with clothes from places meant to last. He didn't care so much about labels and what they meant as status symbols, just their quality, and he wanted nothing but quality for his family.

“Now this,” he said at the next vase, handing over a small, long rectangular box.

Taking the box suspiciously, she flipped it over before carefully peeling off the wrapping paper. There was no mistaking the kind of box this was, though. It was covered in velvet, soft and fuzzy under her fingertips, and as she flipped it open, she gasped softly. It was a blue diamond tennis bracelet with matching solitaires, absolutely stunning and just her style. She may not be big on jewelry in general, always feeling like it was intended for people that were wealthy and concerned about their status, but she would wear the shit out of this.

“This is _gorgeous,_ Ben,” she whispered, carefully taking it from the box.

“I'm glad you like them,” he replied, kissing her head again. She didn't need to know how much he'd spent on this specific present, how hard he worked to make sure they were conflict free.

“That isn't the last thing I got you that you can wear, sweetheart,” he said, leading her to the last present.

“Oh?” she asked, perking up just a bit more in curiosity. Picking up the present, a small wooden box with a very curious looking stamp etched into the lid, she raised her eyes up to him. “You've got that look in your eye, Ben.”

“And what look is that, sweetheart?” he asked, smirking.

“That look that says you really like what's inside this box,” she replied, tracing her fingers over the emblem in the wood. It had an “R” engraved on one side, with a “K” on the other, a very intricate looking design in the middle. It took her a long moment of staring before she realized what it was. _Oh._ It was a riding crop. A riding crop engraved into the box. Biting her lip, she lifted the lid and pulled away some tissue paper. There, lying on some velvet, was a bit of leather. It was dark in color, almost black, but she could see that it was just a really dark brown. And it had a metal ring on one side, just by the fastenings. It was a collar.

Her breath stilled as she carefully reached in and pulled it out for closer inspection. As she held it up to the light, she stared when she saw the words “Daddy's Girl” emblazoned into the thick band of leather.

While they didn't do pet play, even though he called her kitten, she loved the collars. Some people thought they were degrading, but not Rey. She felt safe in hers, cared for and protected by the one man she trusted more than anything. He'd never hurt her, and she was forever grateful to him for helping her jump those hurdles like he had.

 _“Daddy,”_ she admonished gently, pulling the piece through her hand as she gazed down at it.

“Do you like it?” he asked her softly. He had his hands on her hips, his thumbs gently caressing her through her dress.

Collars had been one of his favorite explorations with Rey. Once she had decided that she enjoyed choking, they'd graduated up to collars, to the controlled element of something strong and soft constricting her air and heightening her pleasure. Truth be told, commissioning such a piece was bold, even for him, but it had felt like the right choice for them. Blessedly, everything with Rey felt right. He really loved her so.

She looked up at him again, a soft little smile playing on her lips. “I _love_ it. Can I wear it now?” she asked, her expression turning a bit hopeful.

He smirked softly and took it from her hands, setting it down on the dresser instead. “Not tonight, sweetheart. I don't want it getting messy...like that.”

Taking her hands now, he led her to their bed. Dessert, as it was, was a set of edible paints, accompanied by a glass handled paint brush that doubled as a dildo. He was looking forward to creating a delicious masterpiece on his fiancee, and then cleaning it up for her, _thoroughly._ He'd been looking forward to this for so long, it felt so exciting to finally be doing it.

Even though she was disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to use her present just yet, she understood. Ben had put together quite the little set up and she was eager to see what exactly he had planned. Looking down at the items, she reached for the zipper on the back of her dress, murmuring softly, “Dress on or off?”

He quirked an eyebrow, smirking. “Darling, when _haven't_ I wanted to see you naked?”

Feeling a snarky retort on the tip of her tongue, she glanced up at him before rolling her eyes, “There was that one time you wanted to do it in a linen closet with the closet light off. I’d say that counts. There was another time—"

He kissed her, hard and insistent. She'd lost her chance at undressing herself now, his much larger hands overtaking hers and knocking them out of his way as he pulled her zipper down. And she, his wonderful, saucy little minx, was so beautifully bare underneath. So bare, so ready, and all _his_.

“Lie on your stomach, Rey,” he growled in her ear, lips capturing her lobe and giving a tug.

Shuddering softly at the feeling of the cool room air against her bare skin, she stepped out of her dress where it had pooled on the ground. She loved it when he adopted that commanding tone of his, that one that brooked no room for argument. And yet, when the mood struck her, sometimes she just couldn’t help herself, and she liked to press him, to see if maybe she could get him to lose some of that hard-earned self-restraint. It was a wondrous thing, when her daddy punished her for acting up, and she was half tempted to do it now as a way to show her displeasure at not getting to wear her new toy.

Deciding against it, she slipped past him to crawl onto the bed, moving on all fours until she was in the center. Looking over her shoulder at him, she slowly lowered herself down until she was flush against the comforter. She brought her arms up to rest her chin on, her legs kicking lazily in the air behind her.

He smirked, admiring the view. “You really do have the perfect ass, sweetheart. So juicy and sweet,” he said. Making sure his sleeves were rolled well enough to avoid slipping, he climbed onto the bed and slithered his was up her, taking his time to admire her beautiful, smooth tanned skin. He pressed kisses to the backs of her thighs, down on the sensitive under skin of her knee, one the little dimples above her ass. Up and down, lazy but revenant. She was perfection.

“You know, I could say the same thing about you,” she replied, tilting her head to look down at him with a wicked little glint. “I couldn’t help but admire earlier—how I really, really wanted to bite it.”

“If you're a good girl for me, maybe I'll let you paint, too,” he said. “Now lie still. I have to plan out my masterpiece. These things take time, as you know.”

He settled back on his haunches, hovering above her thighs as he considered his options. He was _not_ going to be cheesy and just draw hearts or ‘I love you’ on her. Or a dick, because he wasn't 13. He wanted to do something lovely, something worthy of this exquisite canvas below him.

Finally getting an idea, he grabbed for the box and began to paint. The brush side was more for teasing than painting, as the paints were a tad thick, so he used the rounded blunt glass end to draw on her. He used the green and the yellow, the red and the blue, and the pink and the brown, painting an abstract set of shapes and colors, trying to use what she had taught him about colors (“There are more than just black and red, Ben...and gray.”) to create something. He also made sure to add pressure over her usual knots, dually painting and pleasuring, hoping that she was relaxed and happy.

Keeping as still as physically possible, barring the slight twitches she gave when the cold glass connected with her skin, Rey tried to mentally see the picture he was painting. It didn’t feel like anything she could place, no words or stick figures. It felt really good, a light little massage mingled with a soft tickling sensation.

“Are you going to take a picture so that I’ll be able to see what you’re making?” she asked, her voice sounding just a bit sleepy with how at ease she felt.

“You know how much I love taking pictures of you in bed, sweetheart. This shall be no exception,” he reassured her soothingly, his voice low and steady. He changed to the next color, swirling the bright red through the blue. He was actually impressed with this, even if he was slightly nervous to show her. She was an artist and he was an amateur. She'd know.

She hummed softly, eyes drifting closed. He really was too good to her, always making sure she experienced the maximum amount of pleasure possible in any given situation. Going for a massage? Might as well get a pedicure, too. (“And while you’re at it, go get your hair done. Do whatever style you want, sweetheart.”) Of course, this would be no exception. It was rare that he would let her take care of him in such a manner, though, always insisting that he had to be the one to take care of her. One of these days, she was going to get him into those handcuffs and she was going to do her best to make sure he was sated in every way possible.

“You never let me take any of you,” she pouted lightly, keeping her body still.

She _loved_ seeing Ben in bed, the way his hair got all tousled from jostling, how his chest flushed and he got sweaty. It was hot as hell, and she wanted at least one picture that would capture that. She supposed the _one_ she had of them cuddling afterwards, with his face peeking over her shoulder was pretty great, though.

He swallowed down a response that he was nothing special to look at, knowing she'd chastise him and remind him how _she_ liked looking at him. Old wounds were hard to heal over completely, and he couldn't help but still feel that old sting of insecurity, that sense of being unattractive, of not being desirable. Because she was helping him see that he _was._ She loved him, she wanted him, and if she wanted to take a photo of him and enjoy it…

“Okay, sweetheart. You can,” he agreed. Licking the final flavor off, he leaned back to enjoy his abstract. Perfect. He snapped a picture of it, holding his phone high above her so that she could see it all. There was something so unintentionally sensuous about seeing his black-clad thighs bracketing her painted ones, that juxtaposition of nudity meeting clothed, the proof of their intimacy and trust and _love._

He handed her his phone and waited for her verdict. He needed to hear the critique before cleaning it up, after all.

Taking his phone, she brought it down to her face to inspect what was currently on her back. It was _gorgeous,_ the colors swirling to and fro, the lines and shapes weaving together in a way that didn't take away from any part of it. All together, she was really, _really_ impressed.

“I'm having that printed out and hung in my office,” she informed him seriously.

She loved it, loved knowing that it was a piece of art by itself, in that it looked like something out of a magazine. It was really well placed, focused in on everything, and with him having a crazy expensive camera, the resolution was astounding. She could almost see every pore in her skin; well, maybe if she zoomed in a bit. It was a new favorite, and she had always loved the trope of ‘naked woman, clothed man’. It was a symbol to her that the man just couldn't wait long enough to undress himself completely before driving in. It was seriously enough to make her clench her thighs together, knowing that the love of her life, this sexy as fuck, hunk of a man was straddling her like that photo at this very moment.

He smiled. “You're too sweet to me, Rey. How did I ever win you?”

He slid down her thighs, resting above her calves now so that he could lap up his creation with more easy. He was _so_ looking forward to this part, thrilled at the thought of how the sweet flavors of the ‘paints’ would mix with her own. He could never get enough of her taste before, and now, he knew, it was about to get so much better.

The first lap of his tongue took her by surprise, unable to see exactly where he was behind her. The long, slow drag of it made her sigh happily, made her squirm just a little when it moved over her lower back. She'd always been just a bit ticklish there.

“Maybe it was your dashing good looks or your wonderful personality,” she murmured in response to his question.

“Or is it the fact that I fuck you senseless every night?” he rumbled lowly. He slid his tongue over the curve of her ass and then moved to swipe over her shoulder blades, not wanting her to be able to predict his pattern. Making the imagine had been one piece of art, and now erasing it was another. He followed singular colors, erasing the green and tasting how it's flavor combined with the others before moving to erase the yellow next.

“That—that helps, too,” she smiled, even if her voice was just a little breathy. “Do I get to paint too?” She’d been good; she’d held still while he went about his business, and taken it in stride. Maybe it was because it was an enjoyable bonding experience that they hadn’t tried before, maybe it was just because it was him doing it, but whatever the reason, she loved it. She’d never feel like they were in a rut together, even if they did have sex every night. It was always new and exciting and she loved every session.

“Of course you do, sweetheart. Soon,” he promised, dragging his tongue along her spine, following the line of the red. He moaned at the taste, at the sweetness that would possibly be _too_ sweet if not for her own natural saltiness dulling it down. He should have known that she made everything taste good, taste better.

Lapping at the sensitive skin where her ass met her thighs, he nuzzled in between for just a moment, inhaling his _most_ favorite scent. She was definitely ripe and ready for him, but she'd need to wait. He still wasn't done.

She made a quiet little sound at the feeling of him between her legs, attempting to spread them further for him. His body made that impossible, however, bracketing her legs as he was. He was just so heavy that there would be no hope of her moving him until he was ready to be moved. Knowing that he’d at least let her know when that time had come, she relaxed a bit further into the bed, her eyes fluttering in bliss. He was always so good to her, always, always, always.

“I love you so much, Ben,” she whispered, her head turned to the side so that her cheek was pressed against her arms. “You’re seriously one of the best things to ever happen to me, and everyday, I am so grateful for you.”

He smiled softly, his art nearly gone. “I couldn't agree more, Rey. I love you so much more than I ever anticipated ever loving someone. You consume me in the purest way, like your soul was meant to complete mine.”

With a final lap over her right cheek, he loomed over her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. “Flip over, sweetheart.”

Rolling onto her back underneath him, it took just a little wiggling to get situated again. She looked up at him with a reverent expression, reaching up to cup his face and pull him down for a light, loving kiss. She could taste the remnants of the paint on his lips, the sweetness intermingling with his natural spiciness, and she found she liked it.

Pulling back to drop her head down to the bed again, she trailed her hands down the front of his body, ghosting over his chest and wishing his shirt was gone. “You know, this is a rather unfair situation, with me being the only one naked.”

“I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I'm just not one of those artists who needs to be nude to create,” he smirked. “Besides, you can't lie to me. I know you like this.”

He grabbed for the brush again and offered the end to her, letting her clean it of any remnants of his previous attentions. Okay, and there was that very basic, very _horny_ part of him that got turned on even further by watching her put her lips around something phallic. He would never lie about that.

Smirking up at him, she held his gaze as she opened her mouth and let him slip the glass inside. She swirled her tongue around it, cleaning up every last trace of the paint before hollowing out her cheeks and sucking just a bit more forcefully. At the same time, she reached down to rub her hand against the front of his pants, enjoying how hard he was already.

He slowly pulled the glass from her mouth, his hooded gaze falling to her hand on him. He'd been hard this whole time, basically since after his refractory period at the club, but seeing her hand on him...well, _fuck._  But he wasn't done and thus, she'd have to stop. Damnit. Later, he promised his aching cock, _soon._

He pulled back a bit, moving just out of her reach. And now, now came the part he was the most excited for. His eyes trailed down her body, drinking in every dip and curve of the woman he loved, the person he lived to worship. Using the brush end, he let the soft bristles slide over her, a tantalizing caress.

“You're the most exquisite piece of art, Rey,” he murmured lowly.

Gasping softly at the sensation of the bristles, something new and exciting, her eyes widened just a little as her hips lifted up to meet it again. It felt good, soft and teasing, the perfect type of torture. Well, if she hadn’t been wet before, she definitely was now. How was a girl supposed to react when the guy she loved was really good at everything he did?

She’d been loathe to let him go, wanting to touch him some more, but he’d pulled away, and while she may want to do it, the build up was generally better when forced to wait. Still, he’d get his, she’d make sure of that.

“So are you,” she replied quietly, shivering when she felt the brush again. “You’re perfection, Ben. So handsome, so brilliant. Everything I love.”

He passed the brush over her nipples, the briefest of touches, before ghosting across her ribs, paying each one homage. He knew that they could spend all night on an endless loop of how much they loved each other, what they loved about each other, etcetera, etcetera, and while _normally_ he'd bask in their gooey cheesiness, they had more urgent matters to handle for now. Like how his tongue hadn't touched her body in _far_ too long and really, that was a tragedy.

Turning the brush back over, he dipped it into the red, all other colors forgotten. He rolled the thickness over her breasts, making a spiral up to the nipple he loved so much. He painted the other one next, admiring the twin targets for only a moment before he knew that he needed to clean _that_ up. And clean, he so enthusiastically did, nearly swallowing one breast whole.

She tried to swallow any sounds, she really did, but his tongue was just so perfect and everything she loved, and she needed more. Her hands came up to slip through his hair, and she watched him with half-hooded eyes, the way he took care of her so fucking well. She loved his mouth, and knew that he'd truly spoiled her for anyone else. She only wanted him and everything about him. And she was going to get exactly that—him, forever.

Giving a light tug to his hair, she followed him with her hands as he moved around her chest.

“I sure hope you're planning on finishing this soon, Ben,” she whispered, her body already feeling warm and needy.

He came off her breast with a loud and obscene * _pop_ * and shot her a smirk. “Are you impatient, sweetheart?” he danced hand up her thigh, a teasing caress all the way to the apex of her thighs, where he barely, _just barely,_  brushed her wet slit.

She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and nodded down at him, wiggling just slightly as she sought out some sort of friction from his fingers—something, anything. “I am,” she admitted. “So impatient. You get me so worked up, Daddy.”

His smirk just got darker. “Good.” His hand left her lips and his mouth moved on to the other breast. Sure, he was rock hard and raging in his pants, but this was about her teasing her and pleasing her and he'd never shirk that responsibility. He was at least kind enough to pinch and caress her other nipple as he sucked the sweet strawberry off her. She was so perfect.

Arching her chest up into his hand and his mouth, she felt her eyes slide all the way closed. She gave his hair a sharp tug, whining in her throat.

“Please! Beeeeeen,” she begged.

“Please _what,_  darling?” he asked, his teeth still at her nipple and his eyes gazing up at her lazily.

“Please come up here and make love to me,” she whispered, meeting his eyes. “No more teasing—it's not fair at all.”

His smirk melted into something sweet and sincere, and, giving her one last long lap up her sternum, he moved to loom above her. “Are you done being my delicious little treat, sweetheart? Are you ready for me to melted into you instead?”

“Mhm!” she replied, leaning up to cup his face. “I want to feel you, to savor you. Nice and slow. Is that okay?”

He kissed her, a gentle and loving press of their lips. “Anything you want, Rey. I’d do anything for you.”

Giving her another lingering kiss, he knelt up and held her eyes as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, peeling it off himself slowly. “Did you have a good time tonight, sweetheart?” he purred conversationally.

“I did,” she agreed as she reached up to help him push the shirt off his arms. “It was the best Valentine's Day I've ever had, and I hope you know that _I'm_ going to be going all out next year.”

He smiled and shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes a bit. “Whatever you say, sweetheart. You know I’m happy doing anything you want, ever. But you know that I can’t tone myself down, so it will be a battle of wills to see who can go harder.”

Chuckling softly at the unintentional joke of it, he slid off the bed a moment so that he could dispose of his pants. He was meticulous about it, pulling off just the black slacks and folding them properly, placing them on the chair next to his hamper before he removed his tight black boxers. He could feel his cock bouncing excitedly at being free, and even more excitedly at the knowledge that it meant that it was going to be sheathed inside its most favorite place. Rey was his favorite place in all things, not just inside her body, but there was no denying that she was home.

Fully stripped, he crawled back over her body. He gazed fondly down at her, unable to even breathe sometimes as he took her in. It didn’t matter if she was all made up and dressed to the nines, or without a single ounce of makeup and was dressed in her sweats. He loved her. He loved her eyes, her lips, her heart, her laughter, her love for her daughter, her hands, her ass, her humility, and her humor.

“I love you,” he confessed, for the thousandths time now. And he knew there were a million more to come.  

Smiling up at him, her face soft and tender, she welcomed him down into her arms. He was strong and broad, and as she kissed her way up his throat to his lips, she murmured, “Yeah, but I love you more. More than yesterday, but less than tomorrow.”

She could feel him press against her, so hot and hard, and she couldn't wait for her, perhaps, fourth favorite part of him to be inside of her. The first was were his eyes, two orbs that reflected every emotion he had. The second were his lips, so soft and smooth, and third was his chest, packed full of muscle, and oh so much fun to sink her teeth into.

“That was a good one,” he complimented with another small chuckle. He braced himself on his forearms and sank slowly into her, letting out a soft groan as her tight, wet heat held on to his head, welcoming him in as she always did.

Slid fully to hilt, he kissed her, just _feeling_ her. “Happy Valentine's day, Rey.”

“Happy Valentine's Day, Ben,” she replied shakily, holding onto him as she braced her legs on the bed and rose her hips up to meet his. “Here's to many, many more with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was, unfortunately, our last collaboration together. We are very sorry for the inconvenience for anyone waiting on updates for other fics. Likewise, Eskayrobot will be taking a very long hiatus. Your love and support has been our whole world. Thank you all.


End file.
